I die in peace
by kingsmill77
Summary: Retelling of the fight between Daud and Corvo, with a few twists. Just a bit of fun and an epic win for Daud.


Daud faced off Corvo, both looking very proud in their attire, Corvo's mask giving him an inhuman quality. Daud saw his guard run to help and spoke a soft syllable stopping him and the rest of time except for Corvo who remained standing upright and proud, sword gripped in his gloved hands and a small crossbow in the other.

"Corvo, I guess you've come here to kill me." Said Daud, his gravelly Dunwall voice not betraying the terror he felt at having to face this man. "I know this won't make any difference, but I want you to know I always regretted killing the Empress. I am truly sorry. But if you think I will just give up my life then you are sadly mistaken and I will enjoy this fight." As he uttered the last word, Daud drew his sword and released the magic slowing time for the both of them.

Immediately the guard who had run to help Daud flew backwards, a bolt impaled in his face just below the cheek bone.

Daud cursed, he hadn't realised how favoured he was with the Traveller. This was going to be interesting. Corvo had dropped the crossbow and was fluidly taking up the pistol and shot at Daud even before he had fully pulled it up.

Daud tranversed up the stairs, and was shocked to see the wall behind where he was stood blown apart as if there had been an incendiary round in the pistol. He leapt up the stairs and turned round to see Corvo jump up and vault over the stair banister.

Daud popped a couple of Piero's remedies and slowed time again, rushing around Corvo to stab at his back. However at the last second Corvo seemed to pull him out of the time warp and pirouetted around to deflect the blade. They were in real time again and Corvo sent of another bullet in his direction, blowing another hole in the wall near Daud.

Daud was getting worried now, how could he beat this guy? He didn't have time to dwell on the matter as he rushed Corvo in an attempt to overbalance him.

Steel rang on steel as the blades met edge on edge. The denser material in Corvo's blade fared better in the exchange, however Daud had succeeded in opening Corvo up and was raining blow upon blow on him with Corvo steadily giving ground as he barely blocked the attacks. Daud pushed Corvo against a dilapidated wall and they locked blades, hilt on hilt Daud tried to figure out how to kill this monstrosity. He was stronger than Corvo so could keep him pinned to the wall for a while but he needed to figure out what to do afterwards.

It was whilst he was thinking he heard the shot. Corvo had maneourvered the pistol into his left hand and had shot Daud's foot. The pain allowed Corvo to pull on the advantage and the only thing that saved Daud from a ruptured heart was a split second transversal. He landed heavily on the wooden floor twenty metres away. He looked up to see Corvo stare at him then vanish as he began to transverse. Daud knew he'd land behind him and didn't even bother to defend himself.

Corvo landed his blink's perfectly, a series of them that took him out the building and in through another window. He walked into the study the same as he had before and looked for Daud who had disappeared. However with a quick gesture Corvo's eyes suddenly became sharper as he picked out Daud's lifeforce behind the partition that protected his office.

He walked slowly to Daud savouring the triumph he felt as he saw Daud's heartbeat quicken. He finally came to the entrance to his office and after pausing a moment went through.

The noise was deafening. Daud covered his ears and protectedhis face as 4 spring razors went off at once. There was a gaping hole in the floor and roof and far below Daud could see Corvo's broken body staring up at him, the mask having fallen off.

"I am so sorry, Corvo, I truly am" said Daud as he peered at him at the bottom floor.

The shot was very quiet to Corvo, which was a bad thing. However he was pleased his aim had not failed him and the last of his incendiary rounds slammed into Daud's chin, creating a blossom of fire that sent his body careering away from the hole the spring razors had made. He lay back in the pile of dirt in which he lay and found the peace that had escaped him since the Empress's death.


End file.
